


Missing Something

by hufflecat



Category: Story time with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecat/pseuds/hufflecat
Summary: This is just one big rant turned into a story





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one big rant turned into a story

C stood tall, head down, eyes low. I stood far away enough he didn't know i was looking. He worked hard, i tried to but i could never keep up with the pace of our workplace. It wasn't long before i left for a new job, although it pained me not to be working beside him. but i kept in touch, hoping to see him again. I did, a few times. The first time i got drunk and he stayed over and i guess i made the first mistake by kissing him. He knew i liked him from then on. I waited for him to be ready, but instead he was swept away. It's not the first time i dealt with heart break. There's always been something missing from me that whom ever i turned to, i couldn't satisfy. I would like to know what it is, so that maybe if i get another chance i could show him i'm worth it. But another part of me doesn't want to know, because what if i can't fix it? What if i'm stuck like this forever, discarded to the wind.


End file.
